


Colour

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff and Angst, based in the campania arc, everything i write is ooc shut up, mainly fluff, uh kinda ooc ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sebastian finally realizes who has made his master see in colour.</p><p>(based off the headcanon where you dont see in colour until you meet your soulmate)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if you didnt see the summary this is based off of the headcanon from tumblr where you dont see in colour until you meet your soulmate

When Ciel was very little, his parents told him that you aren't allowed to see colour until you meet your soulmate. Or, something like that, anyway. Toddler Ciel was in a hurry to go back and play with his toys, so most of the information went in one ear and out the other. His parents thought he was seeing colour already, considering he met Elizabeth before. That's the secret he kept from them. He also kept the secret that his fiancee was also stuck in a black and white world. They understood each other, they protected their secrets.

Ciel didn't see colour until he was 10.

He was in his cage, and he saw the demon. _His_ demon. Suddenly, the world erupted in colour, painting everything in beautiful shades of every colour imaginable. The little boy reached out his hand, and was in even more shock when electricity danced under his skin as their hands clasped. That's why he thought his wish out oh-so-carefully. He needed to choose something that would bind them together for as long as possible.

“ _Revenge_ ,” he screeched, his eyes wide with terror.

The scared little boy named his demon after his old dog, because he loved the dog, and he thinks he might start to love the demon, too.

 

~~

 

The colour never faded, it always remained as vibrant and steady as it was when Ciel first viewed it. When Elizabeth visited him again, her world painted itself, too, which worried the little Earl. That meant she was in love with him, he was her soulmate, yet Ciel knew who showed him colour, and it certainly wasn't the girl dressed in frills in front of him.

One night, a week or two after Ciel's eleventh birthday, his butler asked him if he knew colour yet.

“My lord, may I inquire something?” Ciel's response was a slight nod of the head, he was too tired to fully address Sebastian.

“Have you begun to see in colour yet?”

The question was completely innocent, yet Ciel's ears burned as if the butler tried to have 'the birds and the bees' talk with him. Once again, the Earl's answer was a timid nod of the head, and Sebastian smirked, before leaving him for the night.

 

~~

 

“Sebastian, why does the colour go away?”

They were riding to a crime scene they had to investigate, and the boy was very curious as to why the world would flicker, as if someone turning a light switch off.

“Well, young master, from what I have heard, if your soulmate dies, you go back to seeing only black and white, though perhaps your soulmate came close to death, and that is why you did not see in colour.”

The boy just nodded his head quietly, staring out the window, mulling the words over and over in his brain.

 

~~

 

And that, dear reader, is what brings us to present day, Sebastian fighting for his young master, only to be impaled with the Undertaker's death scythe. The second the demon was run through, Ciel's world switched to black and white. In sheer panic and horror, the Earl screamed his name, his eyes widening in terror. “ _Sebastian!_ No!” The boy's lips trembled, hands shaking, as he carefully crawled to his butler's body. He heard Undertaker's laugh ring out, before he claimed, “I knew you'd save your master. Your butler aesthetic wouldn't have allowed you to do otherwise.”

Ciel's ears burned with anger, and he whirled around, pointing a trembling finger at the reaper.

“You. You _absolute, complete and utter bastard!_ ”

The accusation made the old man's laugh fade into light giggles.

Ciel's entire body shook with outrage and hypothermia. “Now, now, little Earl, calm down.” The words were obviously of mockery, tearing down what little pride the boy still had. He squeezed his eyes shut, putting his head in his hands. Ciel heard small coughs, and opened his eyes, only to be astonished by the colour slowly trickling in his vision. Relief flooded his system, and he directed his gaze towards his demon. The boy's trembling lips formed into the tiniest of smiles when Sebastian's eyes opened slightly.

“S-Sebastian....”

The butler's eyes moved to his master before him, tears swimming in his eyes. Sebastian reached up, groaning quietly with pain, and tugged off Ciel's eye-patch. “Give me an order, master,” the demon all but wheezed softly. The boy in question put his hand in his hands, shuddering, before murmuring, “Let's leave.” Though Sebastian was slightly surprised that Ciel wanted to retreat, he nodded anyway. The demon picked the little master up, surprised for the second that night when the boy clung to him tightly, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. His body shook with tremors as the butler jumped and ran off the ship, locating a free lifeboat that was stranded by what little survivors there were.

Once they were seated, silence hung around them like a suffocating blanket, the only sound was the water gently lapping at the boat.

They sat on opposite ends of the small wooden boat. That was, until Ciel stood up and- carefully- walked over to Sebastian, sitting next to him. Cautiously, he leaned into his butler, his shivering form being stilled by the demon's solid one.

“Sebastian,” the earl whispered, “I thought you died.”

The butler's eyes widened, looking down and staring at his master, positively coated in blood, trembling. Just as carefully as Ciel leaned into Sebastian, he put his arm around the boy. To his surprise, Ciel didn't move away, or tense, instead, he leaned in even more, ignoring the coppery scent covering the demon.

“What would make you think that, master? You know I cannot die.”

Those words caused the earl to shake even more, his breath hitching. He wrapped his arms in a side hug around Sebastian, burying his face in a wet jacket. Ciel's breaths came in short, erratic bursts, in such a way that led Sebastian to believe he was crying.

“Sebastian... I thought you left me... You.. you can't do that. I was so bloody scared...” Ciel's words were mumbled and muffled but the emotion they held shocked the demon nevertheless. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Sebastian realized how the boy acted and why, he understood Ciel's uncharacteristic terror. The butler said nothing for a moment, mulling the options laid out in front of him over in his head.

Sebastian scooped the shivering body into his lap, holding Ciel close, arms holding him tightly. The earl returned the embrace, clinging to his demon as tightly as he could. “I'll..” the demon paused, breathing in deeply. “I'll never let you see in black and white again.” He felt the shaky intake of breath Ciel took, he felt the heart beating wildly against the boy's frail chest. Sebastian let his little master cry into him, though he did not know if the tears were of joy or of terror. Tears welled in his own eyes, ones of complete and utter joy, his human heart was beating thousands of miles an hour, and, goddamn, he was so fucking in love with this boy that it hurt.

“I hate you so much.”

Ciel said hate, yet they both knew he meant love. His words were weak, a sign that he was finally completely exhausted.

Sebastian tilted the boy's head up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, wiping away his tears with black-nailed fingers. His lips turned into a small smile, attempting to comfort Ciel. The boy smiled (tried and failed) back at his demon, closing his eyes. They remained in silence for a long while, listening to the water.

“Sebastian,” Ciel finally spoke. “I have grown tired of this.” The silence returned as quickly as it was broken. Sebastian could feel his master about to break. “Please.” The word was just a whisper, a murmur that held as much hope as it could, yet it managed to send Sebastian's heart into his stomach in angst.

“Oh, my little master. How I love you so.”

Sebastian watched as Ciel's trembling lips turned upwards, as close to a smile as he had seen the boy give. He leaned down, and gently rubbed their noses together, before connecting their lips.

And, for a moment, the world around them stopped spinning. The bodies floating in the ocean they were stranded in didn't exist. The cold, inside and out, was gone.

And, most importantly, when Ciel opened his eyes, everything was brighter than before.

 


End file.
